


Of potions and bludgers

by anotherouatwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, Regina Mills is the head of Ravenclaw, and Emma is the flying professor and quidditch referee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: Regina Mills is Hogwarts' strict potions professor, who has only one passion in life: teaching. But her world is about to turn upside down as Emma Swan, the new Quidditch referee, comes flying into her life.M for chapter 6.





	1. Babbling Beverage

**Author's Note:**

> I read Harry Potter a long time ago, so don't hold it against me if there are inaccuracies. I'm trying to do best (and reading a lot of Harry Potter Wiki), plus my beta is lovely and she's helping me out with the details. 
> 
> Beta-ed by the one and only [cyr1988 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cyr1988/pseuds/cyr1988)

 

 _Babbling Beverage_ : potion that causes the drinker to babble nonsense.

 

* * *

 

Regina Mills took pride on her punctuality. In fact, she hadn't, not a one single time, been late in her life. It was also something she demanded from her students, especially from those of her house, Ravenclaw. If there was one thing that Professor Mills was known for, it was taking points away for coming late to potions class; in fact, it was best to not show up at all than it was to show up late.

When she felt the presence of someone sitting next to her after Headmaster McGonagall already started the welcoming speech, Regina couldn't help but to feel irritated.

"Bloody capes," she heard the person mutter and fidget in the seat.

"Would you please stop?" Regina snapped and then looked at the person sitting next to her. It was a woman, her blonde curly hair looked half dried and her face was free of make-up. If that last part was done on purpose or not, Regina did not know, but she knew that the blonde was definitely running late for their first dinner.

Even though she looked extremely familiar, Regina couldn't say from where. But it definitely felt that they had met a lifetime ago.

"I'm sorry," the blonde smiled at her, "It's just... I haven't worn a cape in like... twelve years..."

Why the blonde thought Regina would care about that tidbit was beyond her comprehension. She decided to ignore the blonde and return her attention back to the Headmaster's speech.

"And last but not least, please give a warm welcome to Miss Emma Swan, who will be taking over Madam Hooch's responsibilities," Mcgonagall said to the crowd.

The blonde next to Regina raised her hand and waved to the crowd of students as they happily cheered for her. 

Then it dawned on her from where Regina knew the blonde. They attended Hogwarts in their youth around the same time. Emma Swan was three years younger than Regina, which meant that their paths seldomly crossed. 

In fact, it wasn't until Regina was in her 7th and last year, that she came across for the first time, face to face with the great Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Emma Swan.

Her cheeks blushed as she remembered their first encounter. 

* * *

  _It was a rainy autumn night and Regina decided to grab a muggle romantic novel, which she borrowed from one of her roommates, and head to the Prefects' bathrooms. It was well past the student's curfew, but being Head Girl had its benefits._

_She really deserved a nice bath. It had been a particularly long day. Earlier that day, there was a quidditch game and as the Head Girl, Regina was expected to attend the game and help the professors maintain order, which was always a hard task when it was a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match._

_The game had ended with a score of 190 to 50. It was Gryffindor's first game and first victory of the year. And a couple of hooligans had decided to make Regina's job a lot harder by starting a duel afterwards._

_She thought she would be alone since all students should be in their dorms already and she was definitely surprised to find a very naked Emma Swan, with not only one nude girl, but two, having a post-game party._

_"Regina... I swear, this is not what it looks like," Lily Page, a fifth year Ravenclaw, exclaimed as soon as she noticed a shocked Regina in the bathroom. "We were... um... showering..." she tried to make up an excuse as she climbed out of the swimming pool-like tub and wrapped her body in a towel._

_"I'm sure you were, Miss Page,” Regina arched an eyebrow and looked at the other two girls in the bathroom, "And while I do not care about your ... showering... It is past bedtime and I will have to report the three of you."_

_"Please don't," the other girl, also a Ravenclaw, much to Regina's dismay, asked as she mimicked Lily's actions, "If my father finds out that I've been sent to detention, he'll be furious.”_

_"You should have thought about the consequences of your acts, Miss French,” she replied. She felt bad for the girl but she took her responsibilities very seriously._

_“C'mon, Regina," Emma Swan spoke up, climbing out of the tub with a lot of grace and walked towards Regina. She hadn't bothered to dry herself with a towel nor cover herself. "We were just having some fun. I'm sure you can relate to that," she added, placing a hand over Regina's shoulder._

_"No, I cannot relate, Miss Swan. Rules are meant to be followed. That's how I ended up with the privilege of being Head Girl,” Regina replied and calmly removed Emma's hand from her shoulder, "If this was your attempt to get away with no consequences, I'll let you know I can't be bought. And on top of that, you've managed to get most of my clothing wet and you damaged my book."_

_Emma chuckled, "You just said I got you wet."_

_"Did you get hit by a bludger or are you an idiot by nature?"_

_"Maybe I am," Emma said, still painfully too close to Regina and naked, "But you like it."_

_Regina rolled her eyes and went off to find the professor who was doing the night rounds._

_One would think that Emma Swan grew to resent Regina after that, but it was quite the opposite. Emma has made her mission to be wherever Regina was. Always causing trouble. Always trying to catch Regina's attention._

_Marian would tease Regina about it, tell her to give Emma a chance. It was not as if Regina hadn't consider it, Emma was one of the few people who challenged her, who made her feel something. Plus, she was smart and good looking too, but she was too childish and that was definitely a turn off._

_Thankfully, she just had to endure seeing Emma Swan for a few more months before graduating. Then she will never have to think about the blonde again._  

* * *

 

"So, um... From Head Girl to Head of Ravenclaw...?" Emma Swan's voice brought her to the present, because, of course Emma Swan remembered her.

"Yes." 

Emma smiled before asking another question, "And you teach here?"

"Obviously," Regina answered, because to be the head of a house, you also needed to be a teacher and everyone knew that, "Is there a reason behind this nonsensical small talk, Miss Swan?"

"Merlin!" Emma exclaimed, "I apologize for trying to make this dinner a little bit more pleasant."

"It was a pleasant dinner, until you arrived late and insisted on talking to me,” she answered.

Emma Swan remained silent for the rest of the night. She broke the silence when she muttered a ‘Good night’ before leaving the Great Hall. Somehow, it didn't feel like a victory.


	2. The Draught of Peace

 

 _The Draught of Peace:_ potion  which relieves anxiety and agitation _._

 

* * *

 

It has come to Regina's attention that after the Great Feast, Emma tried to avoid her humanely possible. When their interaction was inevitable, Emma would be on her best behavior: quiet, and punctual, and so very unlike herself. 

Regina had been content with this for a day. Sure, she was glad that Emma was on time for the dinners, but the blonde seemed extremely unhappy. It made Regina want to apologize even though she didn't know what she did wrong. 

She thought that the opportunity to talk to Emma was given to her on a silver plate when Professor McGonagall notified her that Emma would be accompanying her and the students, as a chaperone for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend trip. 

But, as it turns out, Emma can avoid Regina at Hogsmeade as well. Emma disappeared as soon as the children scattered into the different magical shops. 

Regina wandered from store to store with no other plan than to find Emma. The blonde, however, was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until they were heading back to Hogwarts that she spotted Emma walking ahead of her, talking amicably with a group of third year students. Without trying to look desperate, Regina increased her pace to catch up with them.

"Miss Swan, would you please wait for me? I wanted to talk to you."

Blonde curls stopped bouncing as Emma stopped walking. Then, they swirled and Regina was faced with curious green eyes.

"One condition. Call me by my name,” she said, with mirth in her eyes, after telling the students to go ahead. Regina released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Very well, Em-ma. If you tell me why have you been avoiding me?” 

They started walking one next to the other towards the main gates. 

"I haven't -," 

"Really, Miss Swan?" 

Emma sighed and looked as the children disappeared through the gates. She noticed Professors Lucas and Hagrid by the gates, doing a head count as the students returned to the castle.

"Emma?" the confused voice enchanted her eyes back to Regina's face.

"I worry that I'll annoy you. I'm not that person anymore."

That was far from the answer Regina was expecting. She had expected Emma to call her rude or something along those lines. ”You didn’t annoy me." 

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I made your last year a living hell."  

"A living hell..." Regina chuckled. "That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think? It was actually endearing, but back then, my focus was on different things and you -," she was cut off by Emma shushing her. "Did you rea -" This time Emma pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'm trying to listen," the blonde whispered. 

Confused by this attitude, Regina decided to keep quiet. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what Emma heard: a cry. By the time she had registered the sound, Emma was already walking towards the source of the sound, letting her ears to guide her. 

Not feeling comfortable leaving Emma alone outside the school's grounds, Regina decided to follow her into the woods that surrounded the castle. 

The cry got louder with every step they took. At first, Regina was impressed by how good Emma’s ability to find hidden objects, but then she remembered that Emma was a great seeker during her Quidditch years.

Then, Emma stopped, dead in her tracks. Regina took a few steps and stopped right next to her. She was about to ask what was wrong when she saw what, or rather, who was crying: a baby. He wasn’t much older than a few months. They found him wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Emma, you can't take him!" Regina hissed as Emma made her way towards the infant.

"Why not?"

"What if he's a muggle?" Regina pointed out, "He's dressed like one!"

"Regina, muggles can't see Hogwarts unless allowed,” the blonde pointed out, her face paling as she said the words.

"Yes. So?"

"So, if he's from a muggle family, they left him here in the middle of nowhere! They left him here to die!”

Guilt ate Regina and she wished that she could take the last five minutes of conversation back. "Should we take him to  Child Protective Services ?"

"What if we take him to a muggle agency and he starts showing signs or magic? Or what if he's bullied because he's supposedly a squib when in reality he is just a muggle?” Emma started pacing from one side to the other, the baby safely tucked in the blonde's arms.

"So you want to keep him..." Regina questioned, "Emma, are you even capable of taking care of a child? He is not a puppy. Babies need extra attention. And then, he's going to grow up and what if he _is_ a muggle? You'll send him to a boarding school while you teach here? Will you homeschool him?"

"I still have time to figure that out."

"Emma, you are not being rational."

"Yes, Regina! I'm irresponsible and childish and I make decisions on a whim!” Emma argued, rocking the baby in her arms. "But I also know what it’s like to grow in the foster system. And if I can do anything to prevent this baby from having to go through what I did, I will. With or without your help,” the blonde concluded her speech and turned around, making her way towards the castle.

"Emma!" the potions professor called after her, "Emma!"

Letting an exasperated sigh out, Regina followed Emma into the castle. Of course she would help Emma take care of the child. Not because she didn't think Emma couldn't handle it on her own, but because she wanted to help the blonde. Regardless, taking care of a child was a great responsibility and they needed to make plans.

She wondered if this could get them in trouble. There were no rules against professors having their children on school grounds, but she had never heard of any professor living with their family on campus. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Emma turn towards the kitchens. Her mind was making a list of things they should get: a crib, clothing, baby food, toys, children's books, a sling to carry him.

Regina went over and over her list as she walked alone towards the dungeons, hoping she didn't forget anything. 

By the time Regina decided to check up on Emma and the baby, she had already sent the list to Mitty, her house elf, so that she could mail her the important things and magicked a crib by transforming some extra pillows she had in her room.

She was about to put her cape on and go to find Emma when she heard someone knocking. Confused, she walked towards the door, hoping it was something that could be resolved quickly and then head to Emma's quarters. However, when she opened her chamber's door, she was greeted by Emma’s red rimmed eyes and a crying baby in her airms. The professor was holding a bottle of milk at his mouth but the infant didn't seem to want to latch onto it. 

"He won't eat. He won't sleep. He won't stop crying! I don't know what else to do," the blonde said in a desperate voice, "I know that I said I didn't need your help, but please, please help me." 

Regina invited her in. The fireplace was lit and her chambers was toasty warm. She liked autumn but she hated being cold.

"First of all, calm down. Children can feel their caregiver’s anxiety," Regina said as she invited Emma to sit in a comfortable couch. "Second, you're holding the bottle incorrectly, which is why he can't suck the milk," she pointed out. "Try this,” she changed the angle of the bottle and pulled it a little bit outwards. The baby started drinking the white liquid.

Emma relaxed at the sight of the baby finally ingesting something, and Regina couldn't fight the smile appearing on her face. She felt like an intruder, so she turned around and busied herself with putting a pot on the fire. Now that she didn't have to go to Emma's chambers, she might as well prepare tea for both of them.

"He fell asleep," she heard Emma whisper, and when she turned around, she saw the blonde watching at the slumbering infant with a smile on her face. She had never looked so beautiful. "Did you had a crib all this time?" Emma asked, breaking the spell she had on Regina.

"I made it today after we parted our ways,"

"So, you are going to help me parent this lil kid?" Emma said with wishful eyes. Even though Regina already made a decision on the whole issue, she would have offered her help again, just to keep that look on the blonde's face. 

“I would like nothing more than that, Emma,” Regina answered, ignoring the way her heartstrings tugged at Emma’s smile. 

Emma moved gently to the side, careful not to wake the infant but with the purpose of giving Regina enough space so that she could sit next to them. In answer of Emma’s unspoken question, Regina sat next to her, rejoicing at the body heat emanating from Emma’s lithe body and for the first time in a long time, she was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support, means the world to me!


	3. Star Grass Salve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while, my niece was born and we are all living together so it's been kind of amazing and kind of chaotic. 
> 
> This one is a little bit shorter, but I wanted to publish something today so you don't think I forgot about you guys. Thanks for all your support and love! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

 

_Star Grass Salve_ : medicinal balm for soothing sores and wounds.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, kid! Look who's here!" Emma exclaimed as she entered the dungeons, the baby boy safely tucked in her arms, "It's Regina!" 

"You still haven't come up with a name for him?" Regina asked, unimpressed at Emma’s antics. Her eyes were focused on the homework that her first year students turned in today. 

Emma shrugged. "Names are not that important to me..." she says as she sits at a table, crossing her legs so it's more comfortable to hold the boy, "Being well-fed, having warm clothes, and a nice crib, those are my priorities for the kid." 

"So, you'll continue on calling him _Kid_  until he's old enough to pick a name for his own?" 

The blonde seemed to consider it for a minute, then she replies "You can name him.” That statement makes Regina raise her head in surprise. "I know you love him, and I know this means more to you than to me. So... you can name him." 

The potions master swallows all her emotions, and remembers all the times that healers and muggle doctors told her there was no cure for her barren uterus. And all the memories are silenced by when she looks at the beautiful blonde with the baby boy in her arms who keeps on surprising her. It has been two months since Emma found the baby. The baby boy that has brought them together and brought so much happiness into Regina's life. 

"I ... um..." 

"Well, I've managed to take the words out of the mouth of the great Regina Mills, former head girl and current Head of Ravenclaw," Emma jokes, but she's really trying to cover the insecurity that has stemmed from Regina’s silence. 

And maybe, this wasn’t the best idea? Perhaps, Regina is just helping because she couldn't live with the knowledge that she has left an infant in the care of Emma Swan. Because, why would Regina freaking Mills ever want to raise a child with Emma Swan? She's just an orphan, with no real career. The only thing she's good at is flying because that's the only real thing she had done in her life. 

"Henry." The word interrupts Emma's self loathing thoughts. And the blonde didn't realize that Regina had stood up and walked over to where she and the baby where. 

"It was my father's name, and it would have been the name that I would have given to my firstborn son,” Regina explains, because she has grown to know Emma too well to understand the blonde's body language. 

"Henry," Emma repeats, then looks down to the boy, "Do you like that name, kid? Do you want to be Henry?" The baby smiles, whether it’s due to the sound of the name or to Emma's silly voice, they'll never know. “Well, then it's settled."  

"Henry," Regina repeats, caressing the baby's head with her hand. 

"Henry... Swan-Mills...?" Emma adds in an insecure tone, because she knows she's walking on thin ice right now. She knows this could either bond them for life or break the fragile link forever, and she doesn't know if she, or Regina, is ready for that. But she needs to know, for Henry, because Henry deserves two loving parents that will put his well-being and future before theirs. 

Standing in front of Emma, Regina’s heart is beating faster that usual. Emma was offering her a family. Never in a million years she would have thought that she would have that. Not after her parents died and she got the news regarding her infertility. And, here was Emma, wearing her heart on her sleeve, offering Regina everything she always wanted. 

The brunette places her other hand on Emma's arm and squeezes lightly. "Henry Swan-Mills,” she repeats in a firm voice. And suddenly, the world around them is shining a little bit more brighter. 


	4. Laughing Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this was supposed to be a Christmas update and I've managed to finish it for Easter.  
> I'm sorry - uni has been crazy! But since I have no willpower to write my dissertation paper I've decided to use this fic as positive reinforcement. Hopefully it will work. 
> 
> But just so we are clear, I haven't forgotten, and I plan to finish it :) 
> 
> Hugs,  
> Mara

 

 _Laughing Potion_ _:_ potion that induces laughter in the drinker 

  

* * *

 

   

Things changed between them after naming the boy. Emma stopped walking on eggshells when she was with Regina. She also picked up some good habits from being with the potion master. By the time December rolled around, they already had an established, unspoken routine. In the mornings, Henry would stay with Emma, who had fewer classes than Regina. But, as soon as the brunette was done for the day or had a longer break between classes, Emma and the baby would appear in the dungeons. Regina suspected that Emma memorized  her schedule by heart.  

Everyone in Hogwarts knew about their coparenting Henry, and even though few professors and students didn't seem too fond with the idea of a possible muggle child having two mothers, most of the witches and wizards had been supportive. Some of Regina's students had even brought t hem presents.  

Henry was growing like a weed. When they first found him, he looked as if he hasn’t been fed properly  and his growth seemed stalled. Now, he was a happy, chubby baby who had grown at least 15 centimeters in less than 3 months. He had already started gurgling and cooing, in which he particularly loved doing when Regina read The Tales of Beedle the Bard to him.  

He also seemed very fond of Quidditch, as they realized the first time Regina took him to a Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor  match that Emma had to referee. Much to Emma's dismay, the kid wore blue and silver colors rather than scarlet and gold. Regina had smiled at the blonde in a sign of victory until her house lost the match. Emma, who couldn't be seen acting  partial to a team  due her position, decided not to gloat until they returned to Regina's room. Regina was usually a sore loser, but that day, with Emma teasing her and Henry, she found she didn't care much about winning as long as she had them by her side.  

Spending most of her time with  Emma and Henry had become so common, that she decided to invite them to celebrate  New Year’s with her. Which was why she was walking down the hallways, with  Henry in one of her arms, looking for Emma. Henry could hold his back straight and his head up, which made him easier to carry.  

She found the blonde talking to a group of third year students, two  Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw. They were paying attention to whatever Emma was saying, adoration in their eyes as if Emma hung the moon and all the stars in the sky.  

"In one of the villages where I spent some time as a kid," she heard Emma talking. "There was this myth going around. They said that if you jumped into a small wind swirl you'd become... a witch,” she emphasized the last two words for drama.  

"Is it true?" Chase, one of the Hufflepuffs, asked.  

Emma shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "I don't know, but by the end of that summer, I got my Hogwarts Letter." 

The students seemed fascinated by the story. And Regina wonders how much of truth is there behind it. She knows Emma had been abandoned by her parents, so there was no way of knowing if they were wizards or not, but she doubts that a wind swirl is the reason Emma ended up in Hogwarts.  

Henry coos happily as he recognizes Emma's blonde locks, and for the first time, the group seems to notice them. Emma turns around, with a smile on her face, and greets them, before taking Henry from Regina's arms and kissing his forehead.  

"Hi," she says to Regina and the brunette's heart skips a beat. Because Emma is beautiful, but there's  something  about  Emma  holding   _their_  child  that  makes  her  inhumanely  beautiful  -  sometimes she thinks that  Emma has Veela blood.  

"We were looking for you," Regina explains, hoping she's not blushing.  

"Now you've found me," Emma points the obvious with a chuckle and then turns around to say goodbye to the students. "I was on my way to the dungeons when I was stopped and asked about muggle urban legends,” the blonde explains as they walk towards the school gardens. Even if it's cold  outside, they take Henry on daily strolls so he breaths in fresh air.  

"They seemed very interested in your story."  

"It was a good one, wasn't it?" the blonde comments excitedly, "I mean, the myth is true but I doubt I'm here because of that."  

"And  _why_ do you think you are here?" Regina asks.  

"To annoy you, of course," Emma replied, but the comment has no venom and they both laugh about it.  

"Well, in that case... Would you like to annoy me some more over the Christmas holidays?"  

Emma stops dead in her tracks and Regina mimics her seconds after, worried that she had somehow said something wrong.  

"It's just that, we have Henry, and I don't want to celebrate without him but I don't want to take him from you either," the brunette starts rambling, studying her hands which had suddenly become really interesting, "And it's not just about Henry. I also like spending time with you and - " Emma interrupts her, placing a hand on Regina's forearm. 

"I'd love to spend the holidays with you," the blonde smiles and Regina feels a smile appearing on her face, too. "It just took my by surprise, no one has ever wanted to spend any holiday with me,” she confesses, feeling a bit ashamed of that fact.  

"Well, from now on, you have two people who are more than happy to spend their holidays with you,” Regina says sweetly and slides her hand against Emma’s, interlacing their fingers together. It was a recent  development in their relationship and Regina loved to feel Emma so close to her.  

"Alright, then.”  

"I usually celebrate Christmas here, and then I go home for New Years,"  Regina explains. "I like to celebrate Christmas day with the children that don't go home,” she adds without giving too much thought to it, but apparently it means so much to Emma, who never had a home to go to during the holidays. She squeezes Regina's hand.  

"Sounds like a plan," Emma says. "Can we sleep by your chimney and wait for our Christmas presents, though?" she asks excitedly and Regina can't help but laugh because Emma is a child.  

"Yes, Emma,” she concedes, "We can."  

The blonde smiles at her, as if Regina had given her the sun by agreeing to that. And Regina vows to herself, that as long as she lives, Emma will never feel unwanted again.  


	5. Elixir to Induce Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a little bit shorter but my week has been crazy. 
> 
> I might try to make up for it and make the next update a steamy/M-rated one, but I guess we'll have to see how my muse (and my amazing beta and sometimes co-writer) is felling.

 

_Elixir to Induce Euphoria_ : potion that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker.

 

* * *

 

Emma was playing with the necklace that Regina gave her for Christmas as Regina gave her a tour around the house. Henry was safely tucked in one of her arms as they walked. The necklace was made of silver and had a single circular trinket hanging from it. On one side it had a swan engraved, and on the other one, the side that rested against her chest - Regina had Henry’s full name and the date they had found him engraved.

The house was big enough for a family with at least five children, and Emma couldn’t help but to imagine their lives with four additional children. She could imagine them playing quidditch inside the house while Regina yelled “no flying inside the house!” from the kitchen. She bit her lip, lost in her thoughts, not really paying attention to what Regina was saying.

The quidditch professor followed the potions master, her eyes landing on Regina’s butt as they climbed the stairs. She should feel guilty about objectifying the brunette, but her bum was so perfect it deserved to be ogled. How did students manage to pay attention during class was beyond her comprehension. But, then again, Regina usually wore a cloak and not pencil skirts while in Hogwarts.

“ - Mitty made all the arrangements.” Emma heard as she finally came back from daydreaming. Emma must have had a confused look, because Regina chuckled and repeated herself, “I was saying that is your room, the one to your left is Henry’s and the one across the hall is mine.”

Emma studied the room, it was bigger than most of the rooms she had slept in. The bed was king sized and it looked like heaven.

“Also, my sister and her family are coming to celebrate New Year’s with us, I hope you don’t mind,” the brunette said in a shy matter. “She decided to celebrate with us when she heard that you and Henry were coming here and there was no way I could stop her,” she added. While Regina loved her sister, she didn’t know if Emma would be comfortable about her coming.

Emma rested a hand against Regina’s arm and squeezed it gently “Hey, never apologize for having family over,” she smiled at Regina, “Plus, I’m hoping she has lots of embarrassing stories of young Regina she wants to share with me.

“Am I going to regret having you both under the same roof?”

“Probably,” Emma answered without missing a beat “But you love us...”

“Yes.”

And that was not the answer Emma was waiting for. And, when had their bodies got so close? Only few centimeters apart and a sleeping Henry was between them. The blonde’s eyes dropped to the brunette’s lips, staring at them as Regina licked them, probably unconsciously. The distance between them was becoming smaller and smaller.

Emma licked her own lips, and she could sworn that her lips touched Regina’s lips. She gazed at the brunette’s eyes one more time, to be sure that Regina wanted this too.

And then, Henry stirred. And Regina backed off.

“No,” Emma whined before taking two steps forward with a determined attitude, she snaked one arm around Regina and pulled her flush against her body. Henry looking at them with big eyes.

Her other hand found its way to Regina’s cheek, caressing it before bringing Regina’s face closer and closer, and finally connecting their lips. Regina tasted like a home-baked apple pie on an autumn afternoon. When Emma felt the brunette’s free hand coming to rest right above her hip, she knew that she found her home in the brunette’s arms, with their child between them.


	6. Amortentia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out writing a dissertation paper and fanfiction at the same time is more complicated than expected - lol. But I'm done now, so hopefully I'll be able to work on this fic. 
> 
> As promised I tried to write a sex scene - thank Chris for helping me with this one because I suck at it. So this update is kinda M.

 

 _Amortentia_ : most powerful love potion in existence 

 

* * *

The air in the mansion changed as soon as Zelena and her family left a bit after midnight, with plans of meeting for lunch the next day. 

During dinner, the atmosphere had been homey and perfect. Emma and Robin had commented on quidditch games and how amazing Gryffindor is, since they both belonged to the same house. Robin Jr. and Roland loved their baby cousin, Henry and they were so starstruck with Emma that Regina believed she would no longer be her niece and nephew’s favorite teacher when they come to Hogwarts. 

At midnight, they all gathered at the balcony for the countdown and the fireworks. Emma gave her a quick peck on the lips as their guests yelled ‘Happy New Year’ and hugged each other. 

And it had been kind of perfect. 

But when Regina closed the door behind her, electricity could be felt around them. She had Zelena and her comments to blame for that. The redhead had been commenting all night when would they get a little playmate for Henry. The first time she mentioned it, Emma had choked on the wine. Funnily enough, she had not objected about the idea but the timing. 

Now, Regina was standing in front of Emma’s bedroom door, debating on whether she should enter or not. 

“You’re a grown up woman, Regina Mills,” she told herself, “Head of Ravenclaw and a potion master, you can definitely do -,” 

Her self-motivating was cut by Emma opening the door with a smirk on her face, and Regina didn’t know how someone could look so smug and endearing at the same time. 

“So, Regina Mills, grown up woman, head of Ravenclaw and potions master,” Emma crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, “what is this thing that you definitely can do?” 

“You,” the brunette said without thinking, and it took them both by surprise, “I mean, talk to you.” 

“Mhm,” Emma tightened her arms, her boobs slightly squishing out. It was then that Regina noticed what the blonde was wearing. It could be described as close to nothing, a white tank top with no bra underneath and red panties. “See something you like?” 

Regina let out a moan, half turned on by the blonde’s muscular body and half annoyed by the blonde’s attitude. 

“Why are we still talking?”  

"I thought you wanted to talk,” Emma shrugged, referring to Regina’s answer earlier. 

Regina growled, “You haven’t changed at all since Hogwarts.” Already feeling like the mood had been killed by an overgrown teenager. 

“Not much, I haven’t,” Emma admitted, pushing herself from the doorframe and closing the distance between them, a hand slipping around Regina's waist. “I enjoyed driving you crazy and I still enjoy it, you are so hot when you’re frustrated,” she brushed a brown lock out of Regina’s face with her other hand. “But what has changed is that I no longer want to have sex with you. Now I want to make love to you.” she added, before crashing her lips onto Regina’s. 

And damn Emma Swan and her perfect words, her experienced hands, and her amazing kisses. Who could still be angry after that? Definitely not her. 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders as Emma pushed her against the wall. Their first kiss was filled with love, but this was pure lust. The kisses increasing in passion as they fought for dominance and Regina found herself wrapping her legs around Emma’s waist. Emma’s hands were now on her ass, keeping her from falling.  

Emma giggled, “You’re like a little koala,”  

“ _Em-ma_ ,” the other woman complained, pressing her core against Emma’s abdomen and rolling her hips. 

“A very horny koala,” Emma commented, placing a kiss against Regina’s neck and pushing their intertwined bodies off the wall and walked into her room, closing the door with a back kick. 

Emma placed Regina down on the bed as if Regina would be the biggest treasure that one could have. She then proceeded to unbutton Regina’s dress; she undid the buttons slowly, giving Regina time to back out if she wanted. 

But the brunette took it as teasing and lost her patience before Emma could reach to the third button. She performed a spell that left her wearing only underwear. 

Emma inhaled sharply as she took in Regina’s almost naked body in front of her. “Happy fucking new year’s to me,” she said, licking her lips before discarding her tank top and climbing between Regina’s parted legs.  

The quidditch coach trailed her hands up Regina's arms, finally settling them on the brunette's cheeks. Regina felt ignition on every inch of skin that Emma touched. No one has ever made her feel so safe and loved.   

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” she asked, looking into Regina’s eyes with such passion that it made the brunette feel truly naked, as if not only her body was bare but also her soul. “I love the way your eyes shine when you see Henry,” the blonde whispered as she kissed Regina’s eyes. “I love the way you try to control a smirk when you see Ravenclaw score more house points,” she placed another kiss over Regina’s mouth. “I love your passion when you talk about something you’re devoted to,” she placed a kiss over Regina’s chest, right where her heart was. 

The blonde  gently placed her hands over Regina’s cladded hips and stroke the semi-naked skin there as she  looked at the brunette, her eyes filled with devotion. 

“I love you, Regina Mills. I’ve loved you for a long time even if I didn’t recognize this feeling back then. And I’m sure I will love you as long as I’m alive. And if you allow me, I’ll gladly spend the rest of my life showing you how true my feelings for you are.” 

Regina snaked her arms around Emma's shoulders and brought the blonde close to her, lips crashing with desperation. Her nails scratched Emma's skin as she dragged them down the blonde's lower back, digging them there when she felt Emma slipping a hand below her underwear and circling around her clit for a bit. Then Emma moved her hand a bit lower to play with her labia before entering her pussy with her middle finger.  Emma stroked her clit with her thumb as she pumped two fingers in and out of her pussy. 

A moan escaped her mouth as she felt an orgasm building in her core. She felt Emma smirking against her lips, but she was too overtaken by desire to care about Emma's self-satisfaction. The blonde left Regina's lips to suck on Regina's neck, not too hard to leave a mark but hard enough to make Regina fly higher than the stars with an "Em-ma" leaving her lips as she climaxed. Emma gently rubbed the area surrounding Regina’s clit as she came down from her orgasm.  

The potions master  covered her eyes with her arm and giggled, still feeling high from everything Emma made her feel. She didn't remove her arm until she felt hair tickling her chest. Uncovering her eyes, she noticed Emma was supporting her weight on one elbow and was looking down. She had never looked more beautiful with blonde curls cascading from her shoulders and a goofy smile plastered on her face.  

Regina placed a hand against Emma's cheek and gently stroked the patch of skin below her thumb, wondering how did she get this lucky.  

"You, Emma Swan, entered my life and completely messed everything I thought I knew," she admitted, then she proceeded with a confession she had never made before, "Did you know I thought I was asexual because no man made me feel something? And then  I saw you naked and you challenged me in every way, and would not give me a moment of peace during that year." 

Emma bit her lip, and the action captured Regina's attention, who then moved her thumb to the blonde's mouth and freed the entrapped lip, entranced by it.  

"I love you, Emma,” she said, her voice a little bit louder than a whisper, as if it was a secret she only wanted the blonde to hear. "And nothing would make me happier than to have you by my side for the rest of my life. You and Henry are my family, now and always." 

"Always," Emma repeated before leaning in to place a kiss to Regina's lips. 

"Now," Regina said with a dangerous smile on her face. "It's my turn," she added before flipping them and landing on top of Emma. Her legs straddling Emma's hips.  


End file.
